zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed™
|NNID = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = June 2015 |Nintendo system(s) this person has = |3DS friend code = 2337-7543-2306 |Nintendo Switch friend code = |Alternate accounts on Miiverse = The Faceless Corporation (NoFaceFred Accounts): Edward Wetter Accounts: }} Ed™ (formerly known as NoFaceFred) is a member and one of the four main founders (along with Blake, Nintendoer, and Stagger) of the ZNG. He is a professed Jesus Freak and a totally rad dude. Ed™ had more alts on Miiverse than any other member; this was due in part to the fact that suffered more Miiverse bans than any other member, totalling at twelve. Ed™ was, for a time, addicted to performing bizarre glitches in Zelda games, notably Ocarina of Time 3D. His favorite food is fried chicken; this has become almost as big a meme as his original, faceless account. He began playing Zelda at a friend's recommendation in 2012 when he downloaded Link's Awakening DX onto his 3DS. Ed™ quickly fell in love with the game's explorative and puzzle-solving elements and was surprised at the game's unusually deep ending. Our fully-faced hero has been a major Zelda fan ever since. Ed™ first encountered most of the people who would become the ZNG when he met Nintendoer and his large crowd of friends in 2014. Since then he has prompted the foundation of the official ZNG by causing Stagger to call him a "Zelda Nerd Buddy". The ZNG snowballed into being from that one minor comment. Ed™ was originally known as NoFaceFred on his dbrad95 Miiverse account and utilized a faceless Mii which spawned endless jokes and puns. However, this first account was report bombed almost to the point of a permaban following his decision to boycott Fire Emblem: Fates. He was forced to abandon dbrad95 and the Faceless Corporation and go into hiding under a new name and Mii; thus, Edward_Wetter was created. Ed™ lived happily thereafter, finding that people were more willing to befriend him when his Mii didn't resemble a common internet troll. Ed™ has been notably absent from Stagger's Fashionista Adventures with the Zelda Nerd Gang and similar online play events involving other games. He cites poor internet stability (it took his Wii U thirty-six hours to download a single Xenoblade Chronicles X load time improvement pack!) and, more importantly, the fact that his gaming time is often abruptly interrupted by a fairly busy life as his reasons for not joining the rest of the group. Another reason for these absences may be that he is off maintaining a colossal chat thread that attracts ZNG members and more. The chat thread accumulated over two hundred posts on Miiverse. Zelda Games Played Top 5 Zelda Games First Zelda Game (3DS Virtual Console) How He Discovered the Zelda Series In 2012, Ed™ trekked across the country on a move for the fourth time and fell into friendship with a couple of the local geeks. Never one to shrink from geekdom himself, Ed™ found himself going along with how frequently video gaming became the topic of discussion. Our fully-faced hero heard much about strange games starring a green-garbed warrior named "Zelda" and eventually determined to take a look into the games himself. He lost no time in downloading Link's Awakening DX off the 3DS VC and was quickly enraptured by the change of pace from the platforming, LEGO-stacking gameplay he had known from his more limited, previous gaming interests. First Playthrough of Link's Awakening DX From the get-go, Ed™ found Link's Awakening to be a much different gaming experience from anything in the admittedly limited game selection he had played before. The navigational trickery of the Woods of Mystery had him scratching his head with delight immediately, and the traps and puzzles of the game's eight dungeons ensured his continued immersion. The game's famous midway plot twist and starting ending had a profound impact on Ed™'s close-minded, youthful view of happy ending plots and proved to be one of the more intriguing stories he had ever heard. Ed™ eventually waved a white flag and turned to a game guide twice during his playthrough: once when attempting to enter Kamalet Castle (he didn't know that the Yoshi Doll from the Trendy Game Shop could actually be obtained to initiate the trading sequence) and once when braving the seventh dungeon, Eagle's Tower (the brilliance of the iron ball/pillar puzzle had him stumped). In the end he beat (and later 100%ed) the game with little further guide usage. With a newfound hunger for Zelda's brand of adventuring, Ed™ was quick to dive into Ocarina of Time 3D and the rest of what the series has to offer. Miiverse Zelda Drawings Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Series * The Metroid series. Ed™ didn't take to the series at first, but eventually came around and fell in love with the franchise's heavy exploration and moody atmospheres. He has played Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Zero Mission, and Fusion; he especially enjoys the last three. * The Super Smash Bros. series. Ed™ has played Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Ed™ finds the simple pick-up-and-play fighting games to be highly addicting, even if he is atrocious at them. Ganondorf and Pit have ranked among his favorite fighters. Individual Games * Xenoblade Chronicles. Ed™ was immediately enraptured by the title's deep, lovable characters and phenomenal storytelling. He also fell in love with the combat system (which breaks the bounds of turn-based combat that he hates), music, open-world exploration, and just about everything else the game has to offer aside from abominably low drop rates. It is Ed™'s favorite game of all time. * Fire Emblem (Blazing Sword). Ed™ is no tactician, but he enjoys the strategy of Fire Emblem. The wide array of characters and innovative plotline, as with Xenoblade Chronicles, are the title's real highlights. He enjoys the game even though he believes he "stinks at it." * Kid Icarus: Uprising. Ed™ typically dislikes shooters due to their control scheme, but Uprising's rather unorthodox setup found high favor with him. The fast-paced action gameplay keeps him more engaged with the game than many other titles; in addition, he finds the mid-level dialogue and quirky humor to be right up his alley and thoroughly entertaining. * Shovel Knight. This indie's love letter to the golden age of gaming had Ed™ hooked in all aspects. From the wild platforming challenges to the comic relief to the simple charm, Ed™ has been hard-pressed to find shortcomings with the little platformer. Hobbies Outside of Video Games Music Ed™ has been learning to play the guitar for around one year; while this is not a long enough to for anybody to master and instrument, Ed™ enjoys little more than practicing and improving his musical proficiency. As of now the guitar is his exclusive instrument, as purchasing, maintaining, and learning to play several at once is too expensive and time-consuming for him. Ed™'s challenging process of "finding his rhythm" drove him to track beats and follow along with his metronome at every opportunity. As an amusing side effect, this has led him to involuntarily tap his feet and/or drum his fingers to any semblance of a beat, regardless of whether he likes the accompanying music. Like most teenagers, Ed™ of course enjoys listening to music as well. Unlike most teenagers, he despises the abomination of genres such as rap and "gangster" music. He instead vouches for music that is a more traditional instrumentally and more powerful lyrically. Casting Crowns, Switchfoot, and Rhett Walker Band are his favorite musical artists. Tae-Kwon-Do Ed™ took martial arts for ten years in five schools across the Southeast. He made his way up to Second Degree Black Belt before a knee injury (the culmination of a lengthy series of leg injuries resulting from the lessons) drove him to drop his fighting career. Since leaving, Ed™ has turned to weightlifting to keep in some semblance of physical fitness (he's unbelievably thin) and continues to injure himself. Before having to leave, Ed™ was involved in one of his school's leadership programs, in which he helped instruct a class of lower-rank students and was privileged with a few lessons of swordplay. Being a Recluse A hobby? Well, it's how Ed™ spends his time. His social anxiety and conversational incompetency keep him from being the life of the party (or saying a comprehensive sentence to other partygoers), and his attempts at fixing this by forcing himself into social situations usually end in massive facepalms and "Epic Fail" photos. Instead Ed™ spends much of the time stalking the dark corners of his house, hissing at the light like a mole-vampire hybrid. Miiverse Posts A list of Ed™'s archived Miiverse posts Category:ZNG Members